


Only Time

by RoseRiku



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Death, Drama, Enya - Freeform, F/F, Fanvid, Fanvids, Friendship, GMV, Gaming, LIS, Only Time, Romance, Video, Video Edit, Video Game, Violence, YouTube, marshfield, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRiku/pseuds/RoseRiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is Strange GMV.<br/>Song used is "Only Time" by Enya.<br/>Character voiceovers are used.</p><p>Showcases the tragedies behind Chloe Price and Kate Marsh's lives, and Max's desperate attempts to help them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Time




End file.
